


人鱼（后续）

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 10





	人鱼（后续）

*  
胳膊和腰腹淌着水，水珠顺着指头滴落。  
人鱼红着一张脸，胳膊无精打采地架在浴缸边上，白色鱼尾在水里甩了几下，鱼鳞正闪闪发亮着。  
“柾国……”  
声音是带着情欲的，人鱼那双被欲望染湿的朦胧双眼正渴望地盯着田柾国看。  
田柾国快把自己的舌头给咬断了。  
“泰泰。”  
田柾国跪到地上，看着混身湿润地泰泰。  
“不可以。”  
田柾国一手摸着泰泰湿滑地胳膊以示安慰，另一手摸着人鱼已经隆起地犹如小山丘般高的肚皮摇了摇头。

自发现泰泰怀孕已经过了快四个月，从震惊到接受田柾国只用了一天时间。  
他坦然地接受了自己要当爸爸的准备。  
泰泰怀孕期间，田柾国还专门找了兽医朋友来看看。  
虽然兽医朋友直言人鱼怀孕触到了他的知识盲点，而且还是男性人鱼，但是朋友还是用带来的几样设备简单地检查了一下胎儿的状态，胎儿很健康。  
不过田柾国最近又遇到了新的问题，人鱼在怀孕期间也会发情，而且性欲比之前更加猛烈汹涌。  
泰泰几乎不分昼夜地在发情，从早到晚身体都是红彤彤地，没精打采地躺在浴缸里。  
原本隐匿在鱼鳞里的粉润阴茎更是不分早晚地挺立着，欲望强烈时更是会直接吐出白色的液体。

包裹在布料里的欲望早已高昂，田柾国顶着两腿间的帐篷苦着脸。  
泰泰早已被情欲支配，他看着田柾国摇头，明白了对方是不打算和他交媾，生气地嘟起了嘴。  
“大坏蛋！”  
泰泰嗷呜了一嗓子，骂了田柾国一句后便别过头去。  
田柾国是大坏蛋。  
既然不想和他交合，那他就自己解决吧。  
泰泰歪着头不去看田柾国，手伸进水里，握住自己早已硬到高挺的阴茎。  
“呜……”  
黏液就算在水里也没能被稀释，上下套弄时手上粘粘的滑滑地。  
田柾国喉头发紧，盯着泰泰手上的动作，燥热瞬间从腿间蔓延至全身。  
手上的速度加快了些，泰泰愉悦地仰起头张开嘴喘息。  
场景实在太过香艳，田柾国感觉自己再忍下去鼻血可能会留下来。  
人鱼果然天生拥有轻易诱惑人类的能力。  
“泰泰。”  
田柾国解开自己的裤头，将脸凑近泰泰，嘴唇摩挲着对方的嘴唇，手伸进水里包住泰泰的手。  
“呜……讨厌！”  
泰泰向后仰躲开田柾国凑上来的吻，娇嗔地推了推对方火热的身体。  
“宝贝，我错了，原谅我。”  
田柾国亲了亲泰泰的唇，嘴上道起歉，一手握着自己的阴茎，另一手在水里上下浮动。  
浴缸里的水被田柾国搅动地哗啦作响。  
泰泰哼了一声，表明自己还在生田柾国的气。  
“泰泰，帮帮我。”  
田柾国将唇移到了泰泰的耳边，嘴里的热气往对方的耳朵里扑。  
“田柾国坏蛋……”  
耳垂被轻咬了一口，泰泰全身像触电一样哆嗦了一下，虽娇媚地嗔怪了田柾国一句，但是转过头还是伸出舌头主动送进对方的口腔里搅动。  
“嗯……”  
两条舌头纠缠地快要打成结，唾液都来不急吞，顺着嘴角往脖颈里滴落。  
想要。  
田柾国抓起泰泰的手探进自己的内裤里动了动，泰泰的手心还粘着人鱼分泌的体液，摸上田柾国的阴茎时滑滑地，田柾国舒服地像是钻进了海里。  
紊乱的呼吸混杂在一起，漬漬的水声不间断。  
过了许久，高潮来袭，低沉声音和高亢尖叫同时响起。  
田柾国滚烫的热液喷溅在满是水渍的地砖上，同时泰泰的白色鱼尾在浴缸里甩起，搅地水沫飞溅，释放的白色精液浑浊了一下片清澈的水。

田柾国为了不让泰泰和即将出生的宝宝委屈于小小的浴缸里，上个月在郊区买了别墅。  
这几天他一直在为别墅里装修超大水池费尽心思，每天都推着疲惫回家。  
泰泰这几天快要临盆了，田柾国搬了躺椅将就着陪在泰泰的身边。  
感觉到了冰凉的水湿了袖子，田柾国从摇晃中惊醒，眼里是还未清醒的朦胧。  
“怎么了？”  
田柾国坐起身，问道。  
泰泰蹙着眉头，表情痛苦。  
“疼……”  
泰泰摸着自己的肚子，从阵痛里吐出一个词。  
田柾国瞬间清醒，他赶忙起身去看泰泰的身后，鲜红的血正从鱼鳞里流出化开在水里。  
“柾国，疼……”  
肚子里绞痛的发紧，泰泰抓着田柾国的手求救。  
“泰泰，乖，呼吸，呼吸。”  
田柾国按着兽医朋友之前交代的，先让泰泰吸气呼气，以减轻疼痛。  
泰泰看着田柾国，明白了对方的意思，使了力吸了口气吐了出来。  
田柾国一边安慰着泰泰一边从慌乱里抽出一丝理智给朋友打了电话。  
“喂，号锡哥！泰泰要生了！”

郑号锡赶到田柾国家里时，泰泰用于生育的穴口伴随着几次的宫缩已经扩张了五厘米左右。  
和人类分娩的十几个小时相比，虽然人鱼的身体构造已使生产轻松了许多，但是田柾国还是心疼地掉眼泪。  
“泰泰，加油，加油！”  
田柾国俨然一副期待新生儿的父亲般，一边流泪一边给产夫打气。  
“用力。”  
郑号锡坐在水里，用以往给动物分娩的经验给泰泰助产。  
“能看到宝宝的头了，加油！”

痛苦的叫声终于在一个小时后伴随着婴儿的啼哭停止了。  
泰泰筋疲力尽地躺着喘息，田柾国心疼地揽着泰泰的肩膀，嘴唇一下又一下地亲着对方的额头。  
“恭喜啊……”  
郑号锡将初生的婴儿从水里抱出来，放到泰泰的怀里。  
初生的人鱼宝宝和人类婴儿不同，皮肤虽然紧巴巴地皱在一起但是却白白净净地，小手和胳膊都泛着粉。  
田柾国低头去看，宝宝有一条粉色的鱼尾巴，头顶有些稀疏地粉色绒毛，耳朵上还有没退化的鳍。  
田柾国不敢置信自己有了宝宝。  
“我当爸爸了……”  
而且还是人鱼宝宝。

依旧是忙碌的一天结束了。  
田柾国回到位于郊区的家中，将脱掉的西装挂起，换了一身休闲的运动服后走出房间。  
随手从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，田柾国往地下室走去。  
黄色灯光照亮地下室，田柾国走进去，映入眼帘的是足足有三米高的透明玻璃筑的水池。  
这个水池是四年前田柾国搬进来前专门找工人建造的，水池高三米，宽四米，并且挖了特殊的通道口，一直连接到最近的海里。  
田柾国走近，伸手敲了敲玻璃，灰蓝色的水里只有蜉蝣漂浮，毫无波澜。  
低头看了看手表，心里想着这个时间也快回来了吧，便盘腿坐在地上打开啤酒小酌起来。  
夕阳的余晖像是刀片一样刺进水里，将白色的片片鱼鳞照的闪烁光怪陆离的色彩。  
有着白色鱼尾蓝色头发的成年人鱼摆动着尾巴，正徜徉在无垠的水里， 成年的人鱼旁还有一个小小的人鱼跟在其身后，小人鱼有着粉色的鱼尾，耳朵上的鱼鳍也是粉色的，一闪一闪地发着光。  
小人鱼跟在爸爸的身后游了一会儿便累了，两只手抓着爸爸得尾巴好搭个方便。  
人鱼停下来转过身，将鱼尾抬起来，伸手把缠在他尾巴上的宝宝抱到怀里，接着又向某个地方游去……


End file.
